Protecting the Phoenix
by Scifigirl611
Summary: Buffy meets MacGyver...Can they save the Pheonix Foundation? I stink at summaries. Rated T for safety.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

MacGyver cursed as his jeep died in the deserted parking lot. He was passing through Sunnydale after visiting a friend in Portland. He'd stopped by a All-night convenience store to pick up a few things before heading on to his place in Las Angles. The thing was though, he had just stopped for gas. Why hadn't it acted up then?

"Oh…nice…wonderful…fuel line is broken," Mac grumbled. This was not something he could fix with a bit of duck tape.

"Hey…looks like your plan worked, Hugo," somebody said. Mac spun around. Three…men?...surrounded him. He looked around, looking for something he could use…

"He looks like a good meal," another one of the men said. Mac's head snapped around. Meal? Oh, boy.

"Hey…you guys.Didn't your mothers' tell you itisn't good to play with your food?" Mac turned. A young woman stood there, a pointy stick in her hand.

"Slayer!" One said. Another one grabbed hold of Mac and pulled him in front of him. Mac struggled fiercely, but he couldn't break the grip holding him.

"Hugo…maybe we should turn this one!" the man holding onto Mac yelled to one of the others.

"Then take him and do it!" 'Hugo' bellowed. The one holding Mac started to drag him off. Mac fought hard, trying to break free, but he couldn't get the leverage he needed to do so. He saw 'Hugo' exploded into a cloud of dust. The one holding him spun him around and pushed him into the wall of a mausoleum. He felt his captors fangs brushing his neck…

Only to break into ragged hacks as he exploded into dust. He found it hard to breathe.

"Easy, easy. Breathe deep," a female voice was saying.

"Think…that dust…down the wrong tube," Mac managed to get out. The young woman laughed.

"Yeah…lean away from the dust cloud," she said between laughs.

"Right…" Mac said before passing out.

"Oh, crud," she said, realizing what had happened.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

"Giles! Giles! He passed out on me!" Buffy Summers called out as she half carried, half dragged MacGyver into her Watcher's apartment.

"Buffy, what happened?" Rupert Giles asked as he helped her get MacGyver on the couch…not that she needed it, of course. As a Slayer, she was many times stronger than a normal man.

"He was about to get chomped by a vamp when I dusted the vamp holding him. I think he inhaled some of the dust. He started choking, said something about it going down the wrong tube, then passed out," Buffy explained. Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them.

"It sounds like he was merely not getting enough air. He should regain consciousness soon. Now, will you sit down," he asked his pacing charge.

"Sorry," Buffy muttered. Mac groaned from his place on the couch. "He's coming around."

"So I see. Get him a class of water, then I'll talk to him. While you are doing that, I'll continue to research this prophecy I found," Giles said, looking at a book that was open on his desk. He sighed. Now if he could only figure out what "Grounded Phoenix" meant.

AN: Please note, I am new at this. Any OOC are completely my fault, and I apologize. Also, please review. I would really appreciate it...constructive critism's welcome.


	2. Discovery

**AN:** I forgot this the last time…Slap me in the head and call me a dunce for doing so. I don't own Buffy, I don't own MacGyver...though a girl can dream, can't she. I don't make any profit off of this except for creating smiles.

Mac opened his eyes slowly, wondering what it was that had made him black out.

"Easy. You inhaled some of that dust. Drink up," the young woman's voice from before said. Mac looked up at her. She was blond haired, petite. Pretty, that was for sure.

"What was that thing?" Mac asked. She looked over his shoulder at someone, then back at him.

"A vampire. Certainly you figured it out, with what they were saying and all," she said. Mac shrugged.

"I wasn't sure I believed my ears," Mac muttered. The young woman laughed.

"Believe them. Those were vampires. If I hadn't been there, you'd probably be dead or worse, one of them, by now," she said. Mac frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Buffy Summers," the young woman, Buffy, said. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"MacGyver," he said.

"MacGyver, that's it?" she asked. Mac chuckled.

"If I told you my first name, you'd burst out laughing," Mac said matter-of-factly.

"Can't be any worse than Buffy, can it?" she asked. Mac snorted.

"Much worse. Trust me. Look, can I use your phone. A friend of mine is going to be worried when I don't go to the office in the morning. As it stands, I can't. The fuel line on my Jeep was cut by those things," Mac said.

"Sure. In the kitchen, to the right," Buffy said, pointing it out to him.

"Thanks," Mac said.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

"Phoenix Foundation, Director Thornton speaking," said a voice on the other end of the line.

Buffy and Giles looked up at each other as they leaned over the recorder. So their guest was well connected.

"Pete…just wanted to let you know that I won't be making it in tomorrow. I got stuck in Sunnydale…broken fuel line on my jeep," Mac said.

"In Sunnydale! Mac, you watch yourself there. We almost lost an operative there two months ago. Still acting a bit odd because of it," Thornton warned.

"Right, got it. Already met a few of the natives. I should be back in a few days," Mac said.

"Got it. Just get back here in one piece, Mac," Thornton replied. Mac and the Director said their good-byes, and Giles moved downstairs.

"Ah, Mr. MacGyver. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Rupert Giles. I wonder if perhaps you could help me with something."

**AN:** Again, please, review. I love reviews, I thrive on them. Reviews make me a better writer.


	3. Prophecy

**AN:** I don't own Buffy or MacGyver. Maybe in another dimension, but not here.

_Previously_

"_Ah, Mr. MacGyver. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Rupert Giles. I wonder if perhaps you could help me with something."_

**Now….**

Mac looked at the man. British, older than him, probably. Mac decided to hear him out.

"Depends on what it is," Mac said simply.

"And interpretation. I came across this…text. I've got it translated, and it seems to be some sort of prophecy. Problem is, from that point, I can't make heads or tails of it," the man, Rupert Giles, said.

"Well…I don't know how much help I can be, but I can take a look at it," Mac said.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

"Are you sure this line is translated right?" Mac asked. He was pointing to the line about the "Grounded Phoenix."

"Almost positive. Granted, that particular word has several different meanings, however, grounded seemed to fit the context," Giles said. Mac scowled and read through the text again.

"'Forces of Darkness will threaten the Grounded Phoenix. The Slayer and the Selfless One will…drive them from before them. The Phoenix will ally with the Slayer,'" Mac read. He scowled.

"Most, I can understand. The reference to the Selfless One and the Grounded Phoenix elude me," Giles said. "Do you have…?"

"Maybe. What if it doesn't mean 'Grounded' in the sense that we usually think it to mean?" Mac asked.

"It could be that…but I don't see," Giles admitted. Mac took a piece of paper and began to write.

"Okay, think of it like this. When your grounded in reality, you've got your foundations there. What if in this case, Grounded means Foundation?" Mac asked.

"It still doesn't tell us much," Buffy said as she came in with tea.

"It tells me a lot more than you think," Mac said, worry creeping into his mind. If he was right, then Pete was in danger.

AN: Please, review. Reviews makes my muse happy, makes her want to work. Constructive criticism welcome.This isn't as good as I would like, but it should get better further along in the story.


	4. Questions

**AN:** In some alternate universe I don't have to put a disclaimer, because I own both Buffy and MacGyver. Unfortunately, that universe is not this one, so I have to tell you that I do not own either Buffy or MacGyver.

**Previously…:**

"_Okay, think of it like this. When your grounded in reality, you've got your foundations there. What if in this case, Grounded means Foundation?" Mac asked._

"_It still doesn't tell us much," Buffy said as she came in with tea._

"_It tells me a lot more than you think," Mac said, worry creeping into his mind. If he was right, then Pete was in danger._

**Now…:**

"So…if this isn't a 'Grounded Phoenix'…It's a 'Foundation Phoenix'. Okay, even I have to agree that that makes no sense," Buffy said, talking right over MacGyver. Mac rubbed his eyes.

"I'm saying it's a play on words. They're using one thing to mean something else," Mac said. Giles inhaled sharply.

"Oh, dear…" Giles said.

"You okay, Giles?" Buffy asked. The Englishman took of his glasses and began to polish them.

"I should have realized it sooner. Mr. MacGyver is quite correct. It is a play on words…the word 'Grounded' has more than one meaning in this instance. It does indeed mean that it cannot fly, however. Mr. MacGyver, how sure are you of this?" Giles asked. Mac sighed.

"Fairly sure. The place I work for is called the Phoenix Foundation. My boss told me that we nearly lost an operative here…" Mac started.

"Operative?" Giles asked innocently.

"We do a lot of environmental work. He was up here to do some survey, I guess. Pete didn't exactly give me the details. As I was saying, we nearly lost an operative, and according to Pete, he's been acting odd since he got back," Mac said. Buffy tensed.

"Odd how?" she asked. Mac shrugged.

"I didn't ask, Pete didn't tell me. Though, after what I saw tonight, I'd be willing bet that it's odd in the undead sense," Mac said with a shudder, remember what had very nearly happened to him just hours previously.

"Probably right, but we should probably make sure," Buffy said, sitting back down. Mac nodded.

"Yeah. Can I use your phone again?" Mac asked. Giles nodded. As Mac went back to the phone to call Pete again, Giles went back to his office and got ready to listen in once again.

"Hey Pete? Look…exactly how…odd is the operative acting?" Mac asked.

"Which operative, Mac?" Pete asked tolerantly.

"The one we almost lost in Sunnydale," Mac said.

"You know…that's the funny thing…" Pete began.

**AN:** I know I'm evil, leaving you with a cliffhanger. Don't worry. There's more coming. My muse won't leave me alone. Please, review. Reviews make me happy.


	5. Answers

AN: I don't own either Buffy or MacGyver. But, hey, one can wish, right?

**Previously…:**

"_Hey Pete? Look…exactly how…odd is the operative acting?" Mac asked._

"_Which operative, Mac?" Pete asked tolerantly._

"_The one we almost lost in Sunnydale," Mac said._

"_You know…that's the funny thing…" Pete began._

**Now…:**

"Pete…" Mac said in exasperation.

"I'm serious. He's not been too bad, I may have exaggerated before. He did ask to rearrange his work schedule. Started working nights. Getting him here in the day is like…well, let's just say it's impossible even for you, Mac," Pete said.

"Oh…Pete…don't let him near you!" Mac said suddenly as Pete's words sunk in.

"Mac…what has gotten into you?" Pete said, startled.

"Pete, I'm serious. He's very dangerous," Mac said.

"You're talking as if he's a vampire!" Pete declared.

"I am, Pete," was all Mac said.

"Mac, are you sure you didn't hit your head while on vacation?" Pete asked.

"Pete, I'm serious. I was attacked by three Vampires tonight, and no, I was not seeing things. If one of the locals hadn't been there…" Mac paused and shudder, "I'd either be dead or a Vampire by now."

"Mac, listen. When you're Jeep gets fixed, come on home and we'll…" Pete began, but was cut off abruptly when the line went dead. Mac frowned and hung up the phone before rushing out to where Buffy and Giles were waiting.

"We've got problems. Sounds like our operative is a vampire…he won't work days. Worse, the phone-line went dead while I was talking to Pete," Mac said.

"Then we've got to move fast," Giles said. "Buffy, you get Willow and Xander. Tell them to meet us here."

"On it," Buffy replied. At Mac's uncomprehending look, Buffy grinned. "A witch and a friend. We need all the help we can get."

**AN: **Okay. Probably not as good as previous chapters, but I would still like the reviews. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	6. Trouble at the Foundation

**AN:** I do not own Buffy or MacGyver. I am only doing this to create smiles

**Previously…:**

"_We've got problems. Sounds like our operative is a vampire…he won't work days. Worse, the phone-line went dead while I was talking to Pete," Mac said._

"_Then we've got to move fast," Giles said. "Buffy, you get Willow and Xander. Tell them to meet us here."_

"_On it," Buffy replied. At Mac's uncomprehending look, Buffy grinned. "A witch and a friend. We need all the help we can get."_

**Now…:**

Pete Thornton faced the one-time operative, scowling over his desk.

"I really don't know what you expect to gain Peterson (AN: Made up character)," Pete said.

"Simple. I get MacGyver. He'll come rushing to your rescue, only to either fall to those brainless clowns downstairs or to me. Maybe he'll bring the Slayer, and I'll get two for the price of one," Peterson said. He had moved fast when he heard Pete talking on the phone to MacGyver through the bugs he had planted in the Directors office one night. Being a Vampire had its advantages, among them, speed. He had quickly been able to cut the phone lines into the building, then break into Pete Thornton's office.

"Who the heck is the Slayer?" Pete asked, confused.

"Wait and see," Peterson replied. He leapt over the desk, knocking Pete backwards. Pete landed in his chair heavily. Peterson held him firmly in place while he got some duck tape out of his back pocket and bound Pete to his chair.

"Peterson…maybe we can talk about this," Pete said, trying to reason with the Vampire.

"Oh, I don't think so. MacGyver tried to warn you, didn't he? Said I was dangerous. You were ready to brush it off as needing a longer break when he mentioned Vampires. Well, Mr. Thornton, he was right. About both things," Peterson taunted. "And now, you get to be the bait for the little trap I've set for MacGyver."

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

"Man, that is some building," Xander Harris said as they watched from a distance. Mac gave a small smile.

"I've always liked it. But then, I work there," Mac stated.

"We can't do anything from out here," Willow Rosenburg pointed out.

"Then we better get moving," Buffy said.

**AN:** That's chapter 6. Please review.


	7. Rushing In

**AN:** See previous chapters for disclaimer.

**Previously…:**

"_We can't do anything from out here," Willow Rosenburg pointed out._

"_Then we better get moving," Buffy said._

**Now…:**

MacGyver carefully manipulated the mirror around a corner, looking to see who was – or wasn't – there. He saw three people bound and gagged on the floor, but he couldn't see anyone guarding them.

"I sense at least 4 vampires in there," Buffy hissed. Mac nodded. That would make sense. Both crouched and got ready to move. Mac clenched the holy water and cross Buffy had forced upon him when he refused a stake. While He didn't think he would be able to "dust" a vampire, he could at least hold them at bay. His job was to free the hostages and get them out of there. Buffy and her friends would handle the vampires.

"Let's get this done," Buffy said before leaping forward to attack the vampires.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

They moved floor by floor, eliminating all the vampires on one level before moving to the next. Each floor had more hostages and more vampires.

"They're setting a trap," Mac said when they reached the eighth floor and encountered no vamps. Buffy grunted.

"Xander, go left. Willow, go right. MacGyver and I'll head straight up the middle," Buffy said. Her two friends moved off to do as she said. The neared one office, and Mac froze.

"Pete's office," Mac said. Buffy nodded and moved to the other side of the door. As one, they burst into the office…

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Pete was struggling against the tape that held him in his chair and gagged him when the door burst open. Mac and a young woman he didn't know were framed by the open doorway. He struggled, trying to call out a warning to Mac, but the gag made that impossible. Mac ran to him and began cutting him loose.

"We'll have you free in a minute, Pete," Mac said, ripping off the gag.

"It's a trap!" Pete warned. Mac's eyes went wide, then spun when he heard a thud. The door had been shut, and the young woman lay unconscious outside. Peterson stood there just inside the office.

"I see my little trap has paid off. Welcome, MacGyver," Peterson said sinisterly.

**AN:** Okay, Buffy being knocked out may be a little OOC, but it's for the story. Please, review. Constructive criticism welcome.


	8. Danger MacGyver!

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Previously…:

"_We'll have you free in a minute, Pete," Mac said, ripping off the gag._

"_It's a trap!" Pete warned. Mac's eyes went wide, then spun when he heard a thud. The door had been shut, and the young woman lay unconscious outside. Peterson stood there just inside the office._

"_I see my little trap has paid off. Welcome, MacGyver," Peterson said sinisterly._

Now…:

Mac was crouched in front of Pete, staring at the Vampire. The Vampire started to move toward him, but Mac held out his cross in front of him, keeping the Vampire at bay.

"You know that you can't hold me at bay forever, MacGyver. And you don't have it in you to stake me. In then end, I will win, MacGyver," Peterson gloated.

"I don't have to hold you off forever. Just until Buffy wakes up," Mac said.

"And comes in here. But I will simply knock her out again. Perhaps, after I've turned you, I will have you drain her," Peterson said.

"Turn…oh, no you don't! I've had more than one vampire threatening to turn me tonight. They didn't succeed and you certainly aren't going to, either," Mac said. Peterson laughed.

"You can't hold out forever, MacGyver. You are only human after all. Maybe I will drain your friend while you watch," Peterson taunted.

"Don't you put a hand on him," MacGyver warned. Peterson stepped forward, but was then stopped when Mac thrust the hand holding the cross forward.

"Mac…To your right!" Pete yelled. Mac turned his head in time to see a dark streak toward him, then nothing.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Peterson was glad he had had the foresight to hide of the many vampires he had following him in the shadows of Pete's office, where neither Pete nor MacGyver had been able to see him. MacGyver had been holding him off with that thrice – cursed cross, but he hadn't been able to redirect it to the new attacker in time. Now he lay unconscious in front of him.

"Bind him and the Slayer. I want him conscious when I turn him," Peterson said. The other Vampire nodded, then looked over at Pete.

"You said I could have this one?" the vampire asked.

"And you shall. Just make sure you feed before I turn MacGyver…while MacGyver is conscious," Peterson emphasized.

"I remember our agreement. You can be sure I'll stick to it," the other Vampire said. Peterson nodded.

"Good," was all he said.

AN: Cliffhanger! Please review.


	9. Requests

**AN:** See previous chapters for Disclaimers.

**Previously…:**

"_Bind him and the Slayer. I want him conscious when I turn him," Peterson said. The other Vampire nodded, then looked over at Pete._

"_You said I could have this one?" the vampire asked._

"_And you shall. Just make sure you feed before I turn MacGyver…while MacGyver is conscious," Peterson emphasized._

"_I remember our agreement. You can be sure I'll stick to it," the other Vampire said. Peterson nodded._

"_Good," was all he said._

**Now…:**

Mac groaned as consciousness slowly returned. He felt like he had been hit with a Mack Truck. He went to rub his aching head only to find his hands were bound behind him tightly. His memory came rushing back. He was being held by a Vampire determined to Turn him. A Vampire that would use Pete against him…who would force him to feed off Buffy when he was Turned. He felt Buffy stir next to him.

"Ow. Felt like I got hit with a freight train," Buffy groaned.

"Vampire, I think," Mac said, trying to clear his throbbing head. "Buffy, in my back pocket, there should be a Swiss Army Knife. Can you reach it?" Mac asked quietly. Buffy reached back and felt around for a minute before sighing.

"I felt a bunch of paper clips, but no Swiss Army Knife. Vamp must have taken it," Buffy said with a groan.

"Buffy, I'm going to ask you a big favor. If they Turn me, I…I want you to stake me before I can do any harm to anyone, and I don't want you to let Pete see me like that," Mac asked.

"MacGyver, we're going to get out of here, and I'm not going to let them turn you," Buffy said firmly.

"Promise me, Buffy," Mac pleaded. Buffy was silent for a long moment.

"I promise, MacGyver," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Mac said just as quietly. Pete watched the exchange quietly.

"Mac…We're going to get out of this. We always have before, and we will this time," Pete reminded him. Mac sighed.

"I know. But we weren't going up against Vampires before. Just…humans. Normal humans," Mac said quietly. Buffy didn't like where this is going.

"You realize they left us here, hoping we'd get depressed, right?" she said.

"Buffy…" Mac started.

"I'm serious. They're trying to wear us down. Vamps thrive on fear and stuff," Buffy said.

"Think positive?" Pete asked. Buffy thought hard for a minute.

"Well…I don't think thoughts themselves will beat them. But it certainly helps," Buffy said.

"I know…It's just hard when…He threatened you, Buffy. He threatened to make me drain you after he turned me. Threatened to make me watch as he drained you, Pete," Mac said quietly. Pete didn't bother to add what he had heard after Mac had been knocked unconscious.

"I promised, MacGyver. If they turn you, I will stake you before you can hurt anyone," Buffy said firmly. Mac opened his mouth to reply when the door to Pete's office opened, and Peterson and the Vampire who had tackled MacGyver stepped back in. Mac swallowed. If he didn't find a way out of this soon, he would become a Vampire and Pete and Buffy would die.

**AN:** Another cliffhanger after an angsty chapter. I'm mean, aren't I? Blame my muse. Please review.


	10. Protecting One's Friends

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Previously…:

"_I promised, MacGyver. If they turn you, I will stake you before you can hurt anyone," Buffy said firmly. Mac opened his mouth to reply when the door to Pete's office opened, and Peterson and the Vampire who had tackled MacGyver stepped back in. Mac swallowed. If he didn't find a way out of this soon, he would become a Vampire and Pete and Buffy would die._

Now…:

"So…you're awake at last," Peterson said as he walked in. He looked over at Buffy and MacGyver, then over at Pete. The other vampire was licking his lips in anticipation.

"Can I…?" the other Vampire began.

"Wait until I have him on his feet first," Peterson said. Mac kicked out when Peterson tried to approach him, catching him in the knee. Peterson snarled in anger while Buffy laughed.

"Good one," she said, amused at the Vampire's frustration.

"Get up, MacGyver," Peterson growled, grabbing Mac by both arms and dragging him to his feet. Mac gasped as the wind was knocked out of him when Peterson slammed him into the wall. Peterson pressed his face to Mac's and sneered.

"Soon, MacGyver, I will turn you," Peterson sneered.

"Oh, why do all the big bads have such a gloat complex," Buffy said. The other vampire was looking Pete over.

"Can I…?" the other Vampire asked. Peterson nodded.

"Yes. Go ahead," Peterson said. Mac's eyes went wide in horror when he realized that Peterson was going to carry through with his threat.

"NO!" Mac yelled, slamming his head forward. Peterson pulled away, holding his nose. Mac pushed away from the wall and landed heavily against the Vampire about to feed on Pete. The Vampire kicked him in the jaw, leaving Mac dazed.

"Son of a…" the vampire began to swear.

"You're going to pay for that, MacGyver," Peterson said, dragging Mac to his feet.

"You want…" the other vampire began to ask.

"I want him to have his last thoughts be of how he failed to save his friend. You can feed after I turn him," Peterson said. Mac swallowed as Peterson dragged him back up to his feet. Buffy and Peter were helpless to do anything as Peterson vamped out and pushed Mac back against the wall. Mac took a deep breath, preparing to struggle for all he was worth, then felt Peterson's fangs pierce his neck.

All he could do was scream in agony.

AN: I know, I left you with another cliff hanger. Please review.


	11. Rescue

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Previously…:

"_I want him to have his last thoughts be of how he failed to save his friend. You can feed after I turn him," Peterson said. Mac swallowed as Peterson dragged him back up to his feet. Buffy and Peter were helpless to do anything as Peterson vamped out and pushed Mac back against the wall. Mac took a deep breath, preparing to struggle for all he was worth, then felt Peterson's fangs pierce his neck._

_All he could do was scream in agony._

Now…:

Willow and Xander had met up at the far end of the hallway, opposite of where they started. Now they were working their way back down the middle. Willow and Xander stopped outside an office that said "Thornton" on the door.

"Did you hear…?" Willow asked

"Screaming. Yeah," Xander said. "I heard it. I'm pretty sure it's coming from in there."

"Definitely coming from in there," Willow said. Xander moved to one side of the door and Willow moved to the other. When Willow nodded to show that she was ready, Xander kicked the door down. The two Vampires turned at the intrusion, one dropping MacGyver to the floor. Xander fired his crossbow at the one over by the man bound in a chair with duck tape. The bolt hit the vampire in the shoulder, making him scream. A second bolt from the crossbow found it's mark and turned him to dust, while Willow untied Buffy. Buffy leapt up and prepared to fight the other Vampire, who backed toward the window.

"You may have won this round, Slayer, but I'll be back," he snarled before leaping out the window. Xander turned to where MacGyver lay to see Willow pressing a bandage to his neck.

"How is he?" Buffy asked as she freed the man bound in the chair. He leapt over to where MacGyver lay. Buffy cut him free of his bounds, then lay him flat on the ground. Willow applied pressure the wound where it was leaking blood. MacGyver was pale and still. Too still. The man who had been bound in his chair checked his pulse.

"It's faint," he said.

"Hang in there, MacGyver. Somebody call for an ambulance," Willow said.

"I've got it," Xander said, dashing to the phone.

"Hit 9 to dial out," the man said. Xander nodded as he called for help.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Pete looked helplessly down at his friend. Mac lay pale and still under the young woman's hands. His pulse beat faintly against Pete's fingers. The other young woman bit her lip.

"Willow, that vamp almost drained him, and was planning on Turning him. Did you…?" she asked. The first young woman, Willow, nodded.

"Yes, I checked his mouth for blood. There was none, Buffy," Willow said. Pete said nothing and filed the conversation away for later. For when MacGyver was well again.

"Helps on the way," the young man said.

"Good. He needs a transfusion, bad," Buffy said. "Oh, and good shooting, Xander."

'Xander' beamed. Pete heard sirens in the distance. Help for MacGyver was close.

AN: No, it's not over yet. Please review.


	12. Medical Attention

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

**Previously…:**

"_Good. He needs a transfusion, bad," Buffy said. "Oh, and good shooting, Xander."_

'_Xander' beamed. Pete heard sirens in the distance. Help for MacGyver was close._

**Now…:**

MacGyver was rushed into the hospital. His blood volume was so low he had already arrested once in the ambulance. Pete could only watch helplessly as they set up the transfusion Mac so desperately needed. He was forced out as the doctors began their examination. Pete met Buffy, Willow, and Xander in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Buffy asked. Pete sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know yet. They've started a transfusion, but his blood volume is very low. He arrested once in the ambulance on the way here because of it. I…I just…" Pete sighed. It was then a doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Mr. MacGyver?" the doctor asked. Pete nodded.

"How is he?" Pete asked.

"His blood volume was well below critical levels. We're giving him transfusions now, but we have to watch him carefully to make sure he doesn't arrest again. We're also concerned about possible brain damage…" the doctor began.

"Brain damage?" Pete asked, fear for his friend in his voice.

"I'm afraid so. We're concerned that, because his blood volume was so low, his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Buffy asked.

"One at a time, and only for a few minutes. We're placing him in ICU so we can monitor him," the doctor said. They followed the doctor to Mac's room. Pete was saddened to see his friend lying so pale and lifeless. Monitors were hooked up, measuring his heart rate, his blood-ox count was monitored, and he was hooked up to oxygen, which he was getting through a nasal cannula. Pete sighed and looked sadly at his friend.

"We're not leaving until he wakes up," Buffy said firmly.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Pete had managed to get permission for each of them to take shifts staying with MacGyver. It came with the understanding that they would only stay six hours a piece at a time. Not surprising, it was Buffy who drew the night shift.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

It was on the third day, and on Buffy's shift watching him, when MacGyver's arch-nemisis, Murdoc, came to gloat.

"So, MacGyver, it seems you're down for the count," Murdoc hissed. It was early in the morning, and Buffy appeared to be asleep. He took a knife and placed it against the unconscious MacGyver's throat. He smiled. While it wasn't the kind of victory he wanted, it would be delectable to have MacGyver out of the game at last. It was a shame that his victory over MacGyver would be this easy though…

Buffy watched the strange man enter the room. She watched as he leaned over MacGyver and hissed something that sounded like "Down for the count." She only saw the glint of the knife as the man raised it over his head in preparation for plunging it into MacGyver's chest.

AN: Another cliffhanger. Can I be any crueler…joking. Please review.


	13. Meeting Murdoc

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Previously…:

_Buffy watched the strange man enter the room. She watched as he leaned over MacGyver and hissed something that sounded like "Down for the count." She only saw the glint of the knife as the man raised it over his head in preparation for plunging it into MacGyver's chest._

Now…:

"Oh, no you don't," Buffy hissed, and, moving quickly, grabbed the man's arm.

Murdoc had just raised the knife in preparation to plunge it into MacGyver's chest, and was relishing in his final victory over his nemesis, when something grabbed hold of his arm. It couldn't be someone, he reasoned, because no human could be that strong. He looked over and was surprised to see the girl he had seen sleeping in the chair was wide awake and restraining his knife hand. His eyes widened. Who was this slip of a girl?

"You know, it's not nice to stab people when they can't defend themselves," Buffy said. Murdoc sneered.

"Just walk away, girl," Murdoc said. Buffy smiled her sweetest smile.

"I don't think so. You see, he's my friend," Buffy said, indicating MacGyver. "I don't let strange men stab my friends."

"What a pity. And here I was hoping I could spare your life," Murdoc said.

"I don't think so," Buffy said. Then she spun Murdoc into a wall.

"Ow…you little guttersnipe! Do you even know who I am?" Murdoc asked, turning himself around and glaring at her.

"No, and I don't care," Buffy said.

"I am Murdoc, and I am a professional assassin!" Murdoc snarled at her.

"Oh, look at me. I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots. NOT! I've faced a whole lot worse than you and lived to tell about it," Buffy said. Murdoc sneered.

"You've made an enemy of me, girl, and you won't live to tell about it," Murdoc said around his sneer.

"Blah, blah, blah. Been there, done that, trashed the T-shirt," Buffy said. Murdoc growled and lunched at her with the knife. Buffy sidestepped the lunge and grabbed Murdoc's wrist. She forced him to drop the knife, then spun him a bit harder than necessary.

Murdoc went screaming through the window.

Willow came running in from her perch outside in the hallway.

"Oops," Buffy said, blushing. Willow looked out the window.

"You pushed somebody out the window?" Willow asked.

"Some assassin," Buffy said with a shrug. Willow looked around.

"No body," Willow said.

"What?" Buffy declared, surprised.

"No body. And that was a three story drop," Willow said.

"Hrunh," came from the bed. Both turned, distracted from the missing assassin who should have been dead if not severely disabled from his fall.

"He's waking up. I'll go get the doctor," Willow said, excited.

"Call Pete, too," Buffy called after her rushing friend.

"Got it!" Willow called. Buffy turned her attention back to the waking figure in front of her.

AN: So I manage to get Murdoc in there. It's a good thing I'm not going to be job hunting based on my skills of impersonating Murdoc. I think I did a bad job of his dialog. Please review, constructive criticism welcome.


	14. Waking Up

**AN:** See previous chapters for disclaimer.

**Previously…:**

"_He's waking up. I'll go get the doctor," Willow said, excited._

"_Call Pete, too," Buffy called after her rushing friend._

"_Got it!" Willow called. Buffy turned her attention back to the waking figure in front of her._

**Now…:**

Mac's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first sight he saw upon regaining consciousness was Buffy's face.

"How you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"Head…hurts," Mac rasped out. His throat was dry. He tried to sit up, but Buffy easily held him down.

"Oh, no you don't. You take it easy. You've been out for three days. And the doctors were talking possible brain damage," Buffy said. Mac looked at her.

"Brain damage?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but I think we ruled that out just now. Hey, you must be thirsty!" Buffy said, realizing something she had neglected until then. MacGyver's throat had to be dry from being out for so long.

"Yeah. A bit cold, too," Mac said as Buffy held a cup and straw up to his lips.

"I'm afraid that one is my fault. Some assassin decided to make his move while you were out, and I ended up flinging him out the window," Buffy said.

"What?" Mac asked when Buffy took the cup away to keep him from drinking too much and getting sick.

"Some assassin named Murdoc decided that…" Buffy was cut off abruptly by Mac's outburst.

"What? Murdoc was here?" Mac exclaimed. The doctor came in then to examine him. After he was done, the doctor straightened and smiled.

"Everything seems to be fine. I'll release you later today if the latest lab results look good," the doctor said before leaving. Mac nodded, then turned back to Buffy.

"Murdoc was here?" he hissed. Buffy shrugged.

"That's what he said his name was. Said he was a professional assassin. After I stopped him from killing you, he tried to get me to back down, and when I didn't, he tried to kill me. Then I flung him out the window by mistake," Buffy said. MacGyver groaned.

"Buffy…that really wasn't a good idea. Murdoc _is_ a professional assassin. I'm the only blemish on his record. And since you thwarted him from killing me, he'll be after you. I'd have preferred he kill me than go after you," Mac said. Buffy stared at him.

"You truly are selfless, aren't you?" Buffy asked in awe. "Thanks for worrying, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I just don't want you to worry about Murdoc when you've got Vampires to deal with," Mac said.

"Thank you for worrying. I'd better let you rest if your going home today," Buffy said, getting up, and heading out.

AN: I've decided that this is going to be the first part of a story arch (series of stories) that has been tentatively titled With the Phoenix. Please review.


	15. Selfless One

AN: See previous Chapters for disclaimer.

**Previously…:**

"_I know you can, I just don't want you to worry about Murdoc when you've got Vampires to deal with," Mac said._

"_Thank you for worrying. I'd better let you rest if your going home today," Buffy said, getting up, and heading out._

**Now…:**

Buffy helped Mac get back settled into his house, but Willow's constant hovering was driving him nuts. It was Xander who finally got the technopagan to let Mac rest, and that they would check on him in the morning. So when Mac heard a knock on his door, he assumed it was Pete.

"Come in," Mac called. "Door's unlocked."

"And that was your first mistake, MacGyver," a familiar voice, the voice of the Vampire Peterson, hissed in Mac's ear. A knife was pressed to MacGyver's throat. "Your second was inviting me in without looking to see who it was." Mac swallowed, feeling the knife dig into the skin of his throat.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

"I've got what I want. You. You know, I would have just turned you, but no, you and those brats had to beat me. Now you just die," Peterson hissed. He pulled Mac upright and dragged him to the bedroom before clouting Mac in the back of the head, knocking MacGyver unconscious.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Giles met Buffy, Willow, and Xander outside of their hotel. The look on his face could only be described as flustered.

"I found more to the prophecy!" Giles said hurriedly.

"What! What does it say?" Buffy demanded. Giles took off his glasses and began to polish the lenses.

"Only that the Selfless One must defeat the threat to the Grounded Phoenix. I still don't know who the Selfless One is," Giles said with a sigh. Buffy scowled.

"It's MacGyver," she said with conviction.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Mac awoke to a throbbing headache and blackness. It wasn't until Mac stood up that he realized where he was. He was in his closet. Mac looked around. He could Peterson making noise in the next room. He needed to get out before Peterson came back for him. Looking around, he found a wire hanger which he quickly made into a lockpick. Now he just needed a stake. He couldn't find anything in the closet that would suffice. He searched his pockets…

And found the wooden cross in his pocket. He could make a stake out of this…he hoped.

AN: Please, please, please, review. Constructive criticism welcome.


	16. One Against Another

**AN:** See previous chapters for disclaimer.

**Previously…:**

_And found the wooden cross in his pocket. He could make a stake out of this…he hoped._

**Now…:**

Peterson grinned as he looked at the place where MacGyver would die. He had wanted to turn him, but being driven off like he had had made him loose a lot of face in the demon community. Now MacGyver had to die. MacGyver would die in his own bed, and when Thornton found him, all he would find would be a lifeless husk.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Mac searched his pockets further. He would need something to drive the Vampire back. He found the holy water that he'd been given before Buffy and the others had helped him at the Foundation. That should work. He spun as the door creaked open.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Buffy and the others drove hurriedly back to Mac's home. Giles had to brace himself around several turns.

"Buffy, it said that the Selfless One had to defeat him," Willow said.

"Yeah, but it didn't say he had to do it alone," Buffy said as she took another corner harshly. Xander groaned.

"That's it. This is the last time I'm letting you drive," Xander said.

"Xander, stuff it and load your crossbow," Buffy said.

"Not until we stop," Xander said firmly. "I'd probably impale myself otherwise."

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Peterson was surprised when he opened the closet where he'd stashed MacGyver. MacGyver wasn't trembling with fear. Instead, he stood with determination. In one had was what looked like a stake. Peterson grinned. This would be too easy. In MacGyver's other hand…

By the time he saw it, it was already moving. The vial exploded upon impact, and it's contents burned like acid. Holy Water! He'd had a vial of Holy Water! Peterson scrambled back, growling in pain and anger.

"You'll pay for that, MacGyver," Peterson growled, lunging forward. MacGyver tackled him, and they went down in a heap. Peterson grabbed MacGyver by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Mac felt his vision began to blur and began to fumble to get his stake up in the right place.

"How does it feel knowing that you're going to die, MacGyver?" Peterson asked. Mac gave a grin that was more of a grimace.

"Better…knowing…I'm taking you down…with me," Mac rasped out before thrusting with his stake. Peterson screamed as the stake hit home, and he turned to dust. Mac collapsed on the floor as the door was broken down. Buffy and the others entered, and Mac smiled tiredly at them.

"What took you so long?" Mac asked as he recovered his breath.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all," Buffy said, looking at the dust covering Mac. Mac looked around, then felt the forming bruises on his neck.

"What makes you think that?" Mac asked. The others burst out laughing.

AN: And this story in my "With the Phoenix" is winding down. All that is left is the Epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review.


	17. Epilogue

AN: See previous chapters for disclaimers.

Mac was sitting on his couch when a knock came at the door. He got up and looked out the door. Buffy stood there, gesturing wildly as she talked to Pete. Giles was shaking his head, and Willow and Xander were grinning. Mac opened the door.

"…So then…Oh. Hey MacGyver," Buffy said. Pete looked me over.

"How you feeling? You look pretty good for a guy who was almost killed twice in one week," Pete said. Mac snorted.

"You have to bring it up? I made a rookie mistake, and it nearly got me killed," Mac said. Buffy and Willow giggled.

"MacGyver, compared to us, you are a rookie," Xander said. Pete was smiling.

"I think he meant a rookie of a different field," Pete said.

"I left my door unlocked. I know better than that, and I did it anyway," Mac said.

"But you lived to learn a lesson," Willow said. "That's what counts."

"She's right, Mac," Pete told him.

They all sat down. Silence pervaded the room for several minutes before Giles spoke.

"We found three other Vampires at the Foundation. All admitted to being turned by Peterson during the attack. I must admit, I've never heard of a Vampire so young being able to do what Peterson did," Giles said. Mac shrugged.

"Peterson was always very charismatic. He made a good undercover operative because of that. He was quick to gain trust. Never expected it to be used against the Foundation, though," Pete said.

"Ah…that explains it," Giles said. "It was no wonder he was used to fulfill the prophecy. He had an easy time getting other vampires to work together."

"They don't normally work together?" Pete asked.

"No. By nature, Vampires are very unorganized. It takes a strong vampire or one with a lot of charisma, like you say Peterson had, to make them work together," Giles said. Buffy nodded, then looked at Mac.

"You know, I never did find out your first name," Buffy said. Mac groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Don't even go there," Mac groaned. Pete chuckled.

"I said it before, I'll say it again, it can't be any worse than Buffy, can it?" Buffy asked. Willow fought to hold in her laughter.

"Trust me, it's much worse," Mac said. Willow couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah right!" Willow laughed. Everyone stared at her.

"I bet she knows," Buffy said. Mac looked at Willow, who nodded.

"I'm a technopagan, remember? I can hack into just about anything," Willow said. Mac groaned.

"Don't you tell them," Mac said warningly.

"It's…urmph!" Willow grunted when Mac leapt forward and clapped a hand over her mouth. Everyone laughed at their antics. Mac suddenly yelped and pulled away, whipping his hand on his pants. Willow was looking smug.

"She licked my hand," Mac said. That caused even more laughter.

"His first name is Angus," Willow said. Silence met her ears.

"Well, it's definitely not any worse than Buffy," Buffy said. Pete was chuckling quietly at Mac, who was holding his head in his hands. Willow was smiling at him.

"Well I happen to like it," Willow said. Xander was holding in laughter.

"Now I know why you want to be called by your last name. To name a kid that…that's just cruel," Xander said. Giles said nothing and only shook his head. Pete had stopped chuckling and was looking at Willow.

"You hacked into our personnel database, didn't you?" Pete said. Willow nodded.

"But only into his file and then only into personal history," Willow said. "And I put back up your firewalls on my way out."

At the expressions on Pete and Mac's face, the others burst out laughing.

"We've got to hire her when she graduates," Pete muttered. Rupert Giles was wiping his brow when he froze.

"Oh, dear, I completely forgot…" Giles moaned. Everyone tensed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I found more to the prophecy…" Giles began. Everyone groaned.

"If Peterson is going to be resurrected, I'll…" Buffy began.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Far from it. It simply mentions that the Grounded Phoenix and the Slayer will be allied," Giles said hurriedly. Everyone sighed with relief.

"You trying to give a man a heart attack?" Pete asked. Everyone's laughter filled the house and drifted into the night.

FIN

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first story in my "With the Phoenix" series. Please, review.


End file.
